dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman: Son of Krypton
Superman: Son of Krypton is a 2013 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is the first installment in the DC Cinematic Universe and the first installment of Phase One. It was directed by Joss Whedon and stars Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman, Keiynan Lonsdale as Jimmy Olsen, Amy Adams as Lois Lane and Michael Shannon as Lex Luthor. Synopsis The film tells the story of Clark Kent, a young poor boy from Kansas who learns he is actually from an alien heritage. With this knowledge, aswell as his newfound powers he becomes the hero Superman, and protects earth from the evil Lex Luthor. Plot The planet of Krypton is facing extinction, and the scientist Jor-El sends his son away in an escape pod to earth to keep him safe right before the planet explodes, leaving behind the infected remains of the crystals in Krypton wich are now deadly for Kal-El's kind. Kal-El is found by the couple Jonathan and Martha Kent who adopts him and names him Clark Kent. While Clark grows up, he realizes that he has powers, and him and Jonathan are both learning about it together, yet Clark is not allowed to go in the basement, even on his twenty-ninth birthday. A week later, Jonathan passes away due to a heart attack, Clark unable to save him. In his dying moments Jonathan gives Clark the keys to the basement, and after the funeral Clark goes inside. There he finds the pod he was sent to earth from. There he finds a hologram from his Jor-El who tells Clark that he is a symbol of hope. After Jonathan's death Martha doesn't have enough money to pay for the house, so her and Clark move from Kansas to the large city of Metropolis where Clark gets a job at the Daily Bugle where he meets Lois Lane and the young photographer Jimmy Olsen. While home, Clark also creates a suit and stops a bank robbery. Metropolis now learns about the hero that they call Superman, and that it now is a start of a larger world. Superman keeps on growing in popularity, and with this he also gains enemies, such as Lex Luthor who is running for president and sees Superman as a threat. Lex owns the company LexCorps wich holds many artifacts and inventions of his own, and one day it gets robbed by a few thieves who steal a glowing green crystal, wich is in reality an infected Kryptonian crystal. Superman goes to stop the robbery, but he gets overpowered by the crystal and gets defeated by the thieves. Lex watches this on the security cameras and finds the thieves. He asks them to get the crystal, and they agree, handing the crystal to Lex. Meanwhile Clark names the crystal Kryptonite and accidentaly reveals his identity to Lois. Later on, the crystal from the pod that Clark took with him to Metropolis starts glowing. Clark picks it up and a now new hologram of Jor-El gives Clark the cordinates to the Arctic. Clark flies out over the world until he reaches the Arctic where he finds a large fortress. Inside he finds even more holograms meant to teach him how to be a hero, aswell as a new improved suit. While Clark trains, Luthor evolves even more and changes LexCorp to a Superman killing company, creating weapons fueled by Kryptonite that he found elsewhere in the world. When Clark learns about this he flies to LexCorp where he finds Lex who is in a large Power suit. Superman blows the Power suit up, wich causes a Kryptonite explotion. Superman is dangerousely hurt, but Luthor's body is never found. Clark wakes up and continues to be a hero, the movie ending with him promising to always protect earth. The Post credits scene comes along where Clark is standing ontop of a rooftop. Someone appears behind him, and Clark states that he was expecting him. The figure steps out of the shadows to reveal Batman who tells Superman that something is happening, and that Superman is either with him or against him. Cast * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * Michael Shannon as Lex Luthor * Keiynan Lonsdale as Jimmy Olsen * Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent * Diane Lane as Martha Kent * Russell Crowe as Jor-El * Antje Traue as Faora * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White * Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van * Richard Schiff as Dr. Emil Hamilton * Christina Wren as Major Carrie Farris * Mackenzie Gray as Jax-Ur * Richard Cetrone as Tor-An * Samantha Jo as Car-Vex